Lui et moi
by vanouille
Summary: Ils étaient comme frère et soeur mais un soir alors qu'Edward et en manque Bella va en profité. OS


_Bonsoir tout le monde, me voilà avec un petit os._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire._

**Lui et moi.**

Je me présente Bella Swan dix-sept ans, fille unique d'Esmée et Charlie. Esmée travail dans la décoration intérieur et Charlie lui est le chef de la police de notre petite ville, ils ont divorcé alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Depuis leur séparation mon père n'a jamais refait sa vie, du moins je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une autre femme, alors que ma mère avait rencontré son nouveau mari peu de temps après qu'elle ait quitté la maison familiale avec moi sous le bras. Elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle m'emmenait aux urgences suite à une grosse poussée de fièvre que j'avais faite. Carlisle était médecin et s'était occupé de moi, il était également divorcé depuis peu et ils avaient rapidement sympathisé.

L'année suivante ma mère et moi emménagions chez lui. Il avait eu trois enfants avec son ex-femme, Jasper et Rosalie des jumeaux de trois ans mon ainé, eux étaient restés vivre chez leur mère Elisabeth je ne les voyais que très rarement, et Edward qui lui avait un an de plus que moi, avait emménagé avec nous.

A mes trois ans, Esmée et Carlisle se marièrent. J'avais passé toute mon enfance avec Edward, je le considérais comme mon grand frère, on s'entendait à merveille, toujours fourré ensemble. Quand nous devions nous séparer un week-end pour voir nos autres parents nous étions tristes, si bien que dès que nous avions eu un portable chacun nous passions ces deux jours à s'écrire des messages.

Il n'était pas rare que nous nous endormions ensemble après avoir regardé la télé dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre. Avec le temps j'avais vu le physique d'Edward changer, il était devenu une sorte de dieu grecque, toutes les filles du lycée étaient folles de lui et je les comprenais. Edward en profitait bien, il adorait avoir toute l'attention de ses filles, et il ne se gênait pas pour coucher avec elle dès qu'une occasion se présentait.

Je lui avais souvent demandé pourquoi il couchait à droite et à gauche au lieu d'avoir une petite amie officielle qu'il aimerait, il m'avait simplement répondu qu'il était trop jeune pour ça et qu'il voulait en profiter un maximum avant de se poser et penser à être sérieux.

Moi au contraire je ne m'étais donnée qu'à un seul garçon, Jacob, il avait été mon premier en tout, mon premier amour, mon premier baiser, ma première fois, et mon premier chagrin d'amour. Edward avait passé un mois à me consoler, me disant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et que quelqu'un d'autre m'attendait. Cela faisait trois mois qu'on avait rompu et j'attendais toujours ce « quelqu'un d'autre », alors que Jacob s'affichait ouvertement avec sa nouvelle petite amie, Leah.

**-Hey, Bella, encore en train de rêver ? **Me demanda Edward s'allongeant sur mon lit à mes côtés.

**-Je ne rêve pas, je réfléchis.**

**-Ben en attendant ça fait dix minutes que ta mère t'appelle. **

**-J'ai pas envie d'y aller. **Grognais-je.

**-Fais un effort, ce n'est qu'une soirée par mois, et ça lui fait plaisir.**

**-Ouais ben ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui va avoir un interrogatoire en règle pour savoir si j'ai un petit ami et si je suis toujours vierge.**

**-Si tu veux je peux lui dire à ta place et en même temps je lui dirais le lieu, le jour et le mec qui ta dépuceler.**

**-Oh tais-toi. Pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça ? **Soupirais-je.

**-Parce que tu ne peux rien me cacher. Allez, lève tes jolies fesses ta mère a réservé pour dans une demi-heure.**

**-Et tu vas faire quoi toi ?**

**-Je vais rester là, il y a du foot ce soir, c'est tellement rare que j'ai la maison pour moi. Passe une bonne soirée.**

**-On se fait un film quand je rentre ?**

**-Pourquoi pas, viens dans ma chambre.**

Vingt minutes plus tard je me retrouvais assise à la table d'une pizzeria en face de ma mère. Elle avait voulu qu'une fois dans le mois nous fassions une sortie juste toutes les deux, au début j'adorais vraiment beaucoup ces moments entre mère et fille mais plus les années passaient plus j'essayais de les éviter. Elle me posait des tas de questions voulant à tout prix savoir si j'avais un petit copain, ou si j'avais déjà eu des rapports avec quelqu'un, s'il avait été doux et si nous nous étions protégés. J'étais à chaque fois gênée de répondre à toutes ses questions, alors que d'en parler à Edward était vraiment naturel.

**-Alors ma chérie, est-ce qu'un garçon te plait ?**

**-Maman, s'il te plait. **Geignis-je.

**-Quoi ? Je veux juste savoir si ma petite fille et amoureuse, tu ne me raconte jamais rien.**

**-C'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire.**

**-Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ? Pourtant il y a six mois tu m'as demandé de t'emmener chez le gynéco pour la pilule, donc je suppose que tu as eu des rapports.**

**-Ce n'est pas parce que je veux la pilule que c'est que je veux coucher.**

**-C'est vrai mais tu passais beaucoup de temps avec ce Jacob il y a quelques mois pourquoi ne vient-il plus ?**

**-Il s'est trouvé une petite amie, je suppose qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec moi. **Dis-je en baissant la tête.

**-Oh ma chérie, tu l'aimais, je me trompe ?**

**-C'est du passé, je ne veux pas en parler.**

**-Très bien comme tu veux. J'aimerais juste que tu me promettes de ne pas suivre les traces d'Edward qui passe de fille en fille. Vous êtes tellement proches.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le ferais pas. Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.**

**-Très bien.**

Deux heures plus tard nous étions de retour à la maison, tout était calme visiblement Carlisle était toujours à l'hôpital. Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à ma mère avant de rejoindre la chambre d'Edward, je fus surprise de voir celle-ci vide. Je soupirais en rejoignant ma chambre.

Une heure plus tard j'étais sur mon ordinateur portable allongée sur mon lit avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles quand je vis ma porte s'ouvrir et la tête d'Edward passer dans l'entrebâillement.

**-Je peux entrer ?**

**-Evidemment.**

**-Alors cette soirée ? **Me demanda-t-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés prenant un écouteur.

**-Mis à part l'interrogatoire, c'était cool.**

**-Tu vois ce n'était pas sorcier.**

**-Ouais, elle m'a demandé de ne pas suivre ton exemple. **Pouffais-je. **Tu étais où toi ?**

**-Je suis allé chez ma mère finalement, j'ai maté le foot avec Jazz. D'ailleurs ils viennent le week-end prochain.**

**-Super, Emmett va squatter ici en espérant pouvoir sauter ta sœur.**

**-Il n'a aucune chance. **Gronda-t-il.

**-Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place.**

**-Quoi ? Rose t'a dit quelque chose ?**

**-Non, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle le dévore des yeux.**

**-Hors de question qu'Emmett mette un pied ici, dans ce cas. Ça te dit toujours un film ?**

**-Non plus maintenant, je suis KO.**

**-Ok, je vais te laisser alors. Bonne nuit.**

**-A demain.**

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et tournais ma tête sur le côté. Je me levais d'un bon en hurlant de toutes mes forces, une araignée horriblement grosse, noire et velue, se trouvait sur l'oreiller à côté de moi. En me dépêchant de sortir de mon lit je trébuchais sur ma couette et m'étalais de tout mon long. Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce, je tournais mon regard pour apercevoir Edward assis tranquillement à ma chaise de bureau, en train de me regarder.

**-Une araignée, Edward vite, bouge-la de là ! **Hurlais-je, tandis que lui rigolait de plus en plus fort.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers mon lit, il prit la fameuse araignée dans ses mains et s'approcha de moi lentement.

**-Arrête tes conneries Edward ! Tue-la ! Sors-la d'ici ! Ne t'approche pas ! **Il balança l'araignée et elle atterrit sur mes cheveux, j'hurlais de plus belle me débâtant. Quand elle tomba devant moi je réalisais qu'elle était en plastique. **Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Cullen ! Dégage de ma chambre !**

**-Aller Bella fait pas ta mauvaise tête, avoue que c'était marrant. T'aurais dû te voir, t'étais trop hilarante.**

**-Dégage ! **Hurlais-je en lui jetant son ami en plastique à la figure. Il rigolait toujours alors qu'il sortait.

J'allais rapidement à la salle de bain enfilé mon peignoir avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Ma mère et Carlisle lisaient tranquillement le journal alors qu'Edward prenait son petit déjeuner, quand il me vit il éclata à nouveau de rire.

**-Oh ma chérie tu es debout, on t'a entendu crier mais Edward nous a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.**

**-Carlisle, ton fils et un crétin.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? **Lui demanda celui-ci.

**-Une petite blague. **Répondit l'intéressé en essayant de calmé son rire.

**-Une petite blague ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai une peur bleue des araignées !**

**-C'était pas méchant Bella, allez arrête de bouder. **

Puérilement je lui tirais la langue. Après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner, je retournais à la salle de bain me préparer. Avec Alice et Angela nous avions prévu de passé ce dimanche à la plage de la push. Une fois prête j'allais préparer le panier repas, nous avions convenues que chacune amènerait quelque chose. Moi le repas, Alice les boissons, Angela les couvertures, ce serait également elle qui nous conduirait là-bas.

**-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut, Bella ? **Me demanda Carlisle.

**-Oui, merci j'ai fait des courses hier. **

**-Je peux vous accompagner ? **Me demanda Edward.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase 'journée de filles' ? Et puis après ta petite blague de ce matin je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée avec toi.**

**-Oh allez, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête cent-sept ans. **

Une voiture klaxonna c'était Angela et Alice, je pris mon panier et commençais à partir. Je me retournais et regardais Edward.

**-Non, cent-huit ans, crétin.**

Une heure plus tard nous étions toutes les trois sur la plage, après avoir marché quelques instants nous trouvâmes un coin tranquille où nous installer. Nous avions de la chance malgré le froid du mois d'octobre le soleil était au rendez-vous, ce qui promettait une bonne journée.

**-Alors Angela, raconte, comment ça se passe avec Ben ? **Lui demanda Alice.

**-Tout va bien.**

**-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble, maintenant ?**

**-Un an la semaine prochaine.**

**-Déjà ! Waouh ça devient sérieux.**

**-Je crois.**

**-Comment ça tu crois ?**

**-Ben, on a jamais… enfin tu vois quoi. **Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

**-Tu veux dire que vous n'avez jamais… pas même des caresses poussées ?**

**-Alice ! **M'exclamais-je.

**-Quoi ? Je pose des questions c'est tout.**

**-C'est peut-être un peu intime, tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Non, laisse Bella. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez. Je voudrais aller plus loin mais… je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas.**

**-Tu lui en as parlé ? **Lui demandais-je.

**-Non, je voulais justement savoir comment ça s'était passé pour vous la première fois. A chaque fois que les caresses se font un peu plus poussées il arrête tout. C'était pareil pour vous ?**

**-Ben, moi c'était plutôt l'inverse. Jacob était pressé quand on allait plus loin il était content et ne me repoussait jamais, au contraire c'était souvent moi qui devais lui mettre des limites, sinon on aurait couché ensemble dès le premier soir. **Lui dis-je.

**-Moi pareil, je voulais absolument perdre ma virginité je l'ai dit à James et il m'a proposé de le faire avec lui et j'ai accepté, même si on ne sortait pas ensemble. Un mec à toujours envie de faire l'amour. **Nous raconta Alice.** Et avec Jasper ça s'est fait naturellement. **

Alice est Jasper était ensemble depuis six mois, elle l'avait rencontré quand elle avait dormi à la maison un week-end où lui et sa sœur étaient chez nous. Ils se sont tout de suite entendu et ne se sont plus lâchés, un vrai coup de foudre.

**-Alors vous pensez que c'est de ma faute ? Que je ne lui plais pas ?**

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises Angie, Ben est fou de toi. Et crois-moi si tu ne lui plaisais pas il ne serait pas resté avec toi tout ce temps.**

**-Mais alors pourquoi il ne veut pas aller plus loin ? Franchement Alice je ne comprends pas.**

**-Lui as-tu dit que tu étais prête, que tu voulais faire l'amour ?**

**-Non, je ne peux pas lui dire ça ! **S'exclama Angela.

**-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es vierge il ne veut pas te faire de mal, il veut attendre que tu sois prête mais si tu ne lui dit pas d'une façon ou d'une autre il ne peut pas le deviner.**

**-Et pourquoi il ne me le demande pas ?**

**-Il ne veut pas te mettre la pression. **

**-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

**-Pour vos un an ensemble concocte lui une petite soirée, cette semaine on ira faire les magasins on t'achètera de la lingerie sexy. Il va craquer.**

**-Je te fais confiance. **Lui dit-elle en souriant.

**-Et toi Bella, ton vagin ne te démange pas ?**

**-Alice !**

**-Quoi ? ****ç****a fait trois mois que t'es célibataire. A moins que tu te tape un mec juste comme ça ? Voilà pourquoi tu dors avec Edward vous couchez ensemble !**

**-Mais t'es pas bien, je ne suis pas du genre à coucher juste pour coucher, et Edward et comme mon frère.**

**-Il est comme ton frère, mais il n'est pas ton frère. Et tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est un vrai canon.**

**-Jasper va être content d'apprendre ça. **

**-Roooh, Jasper et le plus beau il n'y a pas de comparaison à faire. Mais sérieux, Edward c'est tapé un tas de filles, ne me dit pas qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ? Quand vous dormez ensemble il doit bien y avoir au moins des moments où vous vous pelotez ?**

**-Absolument aucun, il n'y a jamais eu de gestes ou de paroles équivoques.**

**-Pourtant je m'imaginais que…**

**-Et ben arrête d'imaginer. Il ne se passe rien et ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Ce n'est pas possible. **La coupais-je.

**-Mais tu aimerais bien, oui tu dois être frustrée parce qu'avec toi il ne tente rien. C'est pour ça que tu t'énerve.**

**-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Alice.**

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, nous avions déjeuner sur la plage, puis avions jeté des galets dans l'eau en essayant de voir laquelle de nous trois arriverait à lancer le plus loin. Nous nous sommes baladées le long de la plage avant de repartir.

**-Dire que le week-end et déjà fini, demain on retourne au lycée. **Soupira Alice.

**-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. **Lui dit Angela.

**-Tu dois être ravies-toi, ton Ben est dans le même lycée que toi, alors que Jazz lui, est dans une autre ville pour sa fac.**

**-Plus qu'une année et tu pourras le rejoindre. **Lui dis-je.

**-J'ai tellement hâte. On a décidé de se prendre un petit appart au lieu de prendre chacun une chambre sur le campus.**

**-Ca sent bon ici. **Dis-je en rentrant dans la cuisine où ma mère était en train de préparer notre dîner.

**-Merci ma chérie, ce sera prêt d'ici un quart d'heure. Tu peux mettre la table ?**

**-Bien sûr. Carlisle mange avec nous ?**

**-Oui, il est sur la route, il arrive.**

**-Où est Edward ? **Demandais-je tout en préparant la table.

**-Il est allé sous la douche. **

**-Il aurait pu mettre la table. **Râlais-je.

**-Ne sois pas grognon, ça blague n'était pas méchante. **

**-Je sais mais il est toujours à mes petits soins quand je suis fâchée après lui, j'en profite. **Rigolais-je.

**-T'as pas honte ? **Me dit-elle faussement fâchée.

**-Absolument pas. **Dis-je avec un grand sourire

**-Salut, tout le monde. **Nous salua Carlisle en arrivant.

**-Mon chéri, tu arrives juste à temps c'est prêt.**

**-Où est mon crétin de fils ?**

**-Hey ! **S'indigna l'intéressé en arrivant.

**-Sache que ton crétin de fils m'a aidé à faire le repas.**

**-Oh mon dieu ! Vous voulez pas plutôt commander une pizza ? **M'écriais-je.

**-C'est fou comme tu peux être drôle Bella.**

**-Chacun son humour Cullen.**

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue. Après avoir pris une bonne douche je rejoignis ma chambre et préparais mes affaires pour le lycée avant de me mettre sous ma couette avec mon ordinateur portable, parlant sur MSN avec Angela. Dix minutes plus tard on frappa à ma porte avant qu'Edward n'entre, ses mains cachées dans son dos.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Dis-je méfiante.

**-Je viens en paix. **Il sortit de son dos un boitier de dvd et une boite de chocolat. **Tu m'acceptes dans ton lit pour une soirée dvd ?**

**-T'as choisis quoi comme film ?** Il me tendit le boitier. **Sex-Friends ? Sérieusement ?**

**-Ben quoi, je ne l'ai jamais vu. On m'a dit qu'il était marrant.**

**-Très bien, passe-moi les chocolats.**

Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à mon amie avant d'éteindre mon ordinateur, tandis qu'Edward mit le dvd dans le lecteur avant de se faufiler sous la couette avec moi. Vers la moitié du film la fatigue commençais à se faire sentir et je luttais pour ne pas m'endormir, Edward soupira à côté de moi, je le regardais.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Rien, juste ça fait une semaine que mon service trois pièces n'a vu rien d'autre que ma main. **J'éclatais de rire.

**-Non, pas possible, ton charme ne fait plus d'effet ?**

**-C'est pas ça. Je me suis tapé quasiment toutes les filles du lycée, faut que je chasse ailleurs.**

**-Sérieux ? Toutes les filles ?**

**-Oui sauf celles qui ne me plaisent pas, tes copines, parce que tu me l'as interdit et toi…Putain, j'ai besoin de baiser.**

**-Pourquoi pas moi ? **

**-Très drôle.**

**-Je ne plaisante pas. C'est vrai pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien tenté avec moi ? **

**-On vit ensemble depuis qu'on est tout petits. **Dit-il comme une évidence.

**-Et ? **

**-C'est suffisant.**

**-On à aucun lien de parenté, ça ne serait pas de l'inceste.**

**-Arrête.**

**-Quoi ? A moins que je ne sois pas à ton goût ? **Je me redressais et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

**-Bella, descend. **Je ne l'écoutais pas et commençais à me frotter contre lui. **Arrête. **Me dit-il en essayant de me dégager.

**-Pourquoi ? Tu n'en a pas envie ? **

**-Non !**

**-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que me dit cette partie de ton corps. **Dis-je en appuyant mon centre contre son sexe qui commençait à durcir. Il grogna.

**-Je… on ne doit pas. **Dit-il difficilement.

**-Juste une fois Edward, personne ne le saura. **Lui dis-je tout en ôtant mon débardeur, dévoilant ma poitrine.

**-Putain. **Jura-t-il. **Si les parents…**

**-Ils dorment, et ne sont jamais venus quand on dormait ensemble. Personne ne le saura. **Je pris ses mains qui étaient sur mes hanches, il n'essayait plus de me faire descendre, et les posais sur ma poitrine, les pressants. **Laisse-toi aller Edward.**

Après quelques secondes il commença à malaxer ma poitrine sans que je ne doive l'inciter, j'en profitais pour passer mes mains sous son t-shirt traçant de mes doigts ses pectoraux. Il se redressa et remplaça ses mains par sa bouche, il embrassait et léchait ma poitrine, suçant mes tétons durcit par le plaisir qu'il me procurait.

J'agrippais ses cheveux pour le presser encore plus contre moi avant d'attraper le bas de son t-shirt pour le lui enlever. Je le forçais à se rallonger et commençais à lécher son torse, m'attardant sur ses tétons avant de continuer ma descente, je fini par m'occuper de son nombril, avant de placer mes mains sur son jogging. Il m'arrêta.

**-Tu es sûre ?**

Pour seule réponse je descendis lentement son pantalon. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux je caressais son sexe à travers son boxer. Edward me retourna rapidement, je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos alors qu'il me surplombait, et avant que je ne le réalise il m'embrassa.

Je sentis ses mains caressées ma poitrine, descendre sur mon ventre, pour se poser sur mon sexe à travers le bas de mon pyjama. Je soulevais les hanches pour qu'il continue sa caresse. Ses lèvres descendirent sur ma mâchoire et sur mon cou, pendant qu'Edward appuya sa main plus durement sur mon sexe.

**-Mmmmh… Edward… **Gémis-je doucement.

**-T'en veux plus, Bella**.

**-Oui, plus…**

Il fit descendre mon pantalon et glissa un doigt le long de ma fente humide avant d'incéré deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Il me pompa pendant plusieurs minutes alors que je caressais la bosse de son boxer, qui devenait de plus en plus imposante. Je fis descendre son dernier vêtement et attrapais son sexe que je masturbais au même rythme que ses pénétrations. Il se sépara de moi quelques minutes après.

**-Préservatif. **Me dit-il en commençant à sortir du lit.

**-Tiroir.** Lui dis-je la respiration hachée.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de mon chevet et attrapa la boite de préservatif avant dans sortir un, il déchira l'emballage et l'enfila. Je le forçais à s'asseoir et je m'empalais sur son sexe, mes jambes croisées dans son dos. Je pris un rythme lent savourant la sensation de l'avoir en moi, je mordais gentiment son cou alors qu'Edward posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour m'aider à me mouvoir.

Sentant que je commençais à fatiguer, il nous renversa. Il donna des coups de rein plus fort et plus rapide, je sentais qu'il était proche tout comme moi. Il plaça son index sur mon clitoris et le stimula. Il m'embrassa, alors que nous explosions en même temps, étouffant nos gémissements. Il roula sur le côté essayant de reprendre son souffle tout comme moi, les minutes passèrent et aucun de nous ne parlait.

**-Ça va ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-Oui et toi ? **Chuchotais-je.

**-Ouais, c'était génial. **Je rigolais. **Quoi ?**

**-Rien, je me disais juste que je t'avais quasiment forcé à coucher avec moi.**

Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement et Edward se leva.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Je vais dormir.**

**-Tu ne restes pas ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. **Dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux.

**-Edward, je ne veux pas qu'on change nos habitudes, ou quoi que ce soit. **

**-Je ne veux pas que tu sois une fille de plus que j'aurais baisé, je te respect trop pour ça.**

**-Je ne me sens pas comme ça, tu étais en manque, moi aussi, c'est tout.**

**-Alors, si un jour je suis de nouveau en manque je pourrais venir te trouver ?**

**-Peut-être. Aller viens. **Dis-je en tapotant la place à côté de moi.

Le mois suivant se passa comme si rien ne s'était passé entre Edward et moi. Nous avions passés plusieurs soirées dvd sans que rien ne se passe, même Alice pourtant très intuitive n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal.

Nous étions samedi, Jasper et Rosalie étaient venus passés le week-end chez nous, nous avions passé l'après-midi à la maison à jouer à des jeux vidéo, filles contre garçons. Evidemment les garçons avaient gagné haut la main. Le soir venu nous étions sortis faire une partie de billard, Alice et Emmett nous avaient rejoints. Alors que nous avions fait quatre parties, Emmett proposait à Rosalie de se faire un ciné avec lui, Edward posa son regard sur deux filles un peu plus loin jouant seules.

**-On n'y va ? **Proposa Jasper.

**-Moi je crois que je vais rester encore un peu. **Répondit Edward en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**-On ne va pas t'attendre. **Râla Alice. **Emmett et Rose sont au ciné, il nous reste que ta voiture.**

**-Rentrez, je me débrouillerais.** Dit-il en donnant les clefs à son frère avant de partir en direction des deux filles.

Je dormais quand je sentis mon matelas s'affaisser. Je me retournais.

**-Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**-Tu m'avais dit que si j'étais en manque je pouvais venir te trouver.**

**-Les deux filles ne t'ont pas totalement satisfait ?** Dis-je en le taquinant.

**-Leurs mecs sont arrivés dix minutes après, je me suis senti très con. **Je rigolais. **Alors ? Tu m'invites ? **Me dit-il en caressant ma hanche.

J'attrapais sa nuque et l'embrassais. Rapidement les caresses se firent plus poussées plus sensuelles, nos vêtements ont rapidement quitté nos corps et notre orgasme a été encore plus intense que lors de notre première fois.

En me levant le lendemain je me retrouvais seule dans mon lit, je remis rapidement mon pyjama avant de descendre. En passant par le salon je saluais ma mère et Carlisle qui était en train de déplacer un meuble.

**-Les autres sont déjà à la cuisine. **Me dit ma mère.

**-Vous faites quoi ?**

**-Ta mère a une subite envie de refaire la déco. **Me dit Carlisle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-J'aime changer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle maison. Et puis même la mode des décorations intérieure change, c'est mon métier donc forcément j'aime pouvoir tout refaire. Et puis ça te plait aussi quand je change tout. **Se justifia ma mère.

Je les quittais rapidement alors que Carlisle l'attrapa pour l'embrasser. Je retrouvais les autres déjeunant autour de la table de la cuisine.

**-Et voilà la dernière. **Me salua Jasper.

**-Première couché, dernière levé. **Continua Rosalie.

**-Vous êtes de bonne humeur ce matin. **Leur répondis-je.

**-Surtout Rosalie. **Grogna Edward.

**-Arrête de faire la tête, tu te doutais que ça allait arriver. **Lui rétorqua Rosalie.

**-De quoi vous parlez ? **Demandais-je en mangeant mes céréales.

**-Emmett m'a embrassé en me raccompagnant.** S'écria Rosalie.** On sort ensemble.**

**-C'est génial Rose. **

**-Ouais, génial. **Grommela Edward.

Trois mois était passé, rien n'avait changé entre Edward et moi, nous étions toujours autant complices et partagions des soirées dvd. Nous couchions ensembles au moins toutes les deux semaines, le plus souvent s'était Edward qui prenait l'initiative, toujours après une soirée foireuse ou quand il n'avait pas eu de rapport depuis plus d'une semaine. A chaque fois je l'accueillais les bras ouverts, pour faire comme si rien n'était arrivé le matin suivant.

Je commençais à ne plus supporter notre 'relation', le voir en draguer une autre, en embrasser une autre alors qu'il se comportait avec moi comme si j'étais qu'une amie, et si son plan baise échouait se servir de moi comme roue de secours … ça me pesait. Je n'osais pas lui dire de peur de tout gâcher entre nous, que ce soit notre complicité ou nos parties de jambes en l'air.

Nous étions le soir du quatorze février, les parents étaient de sortie dans un restaurant très chic, Edward m'avait dit qu'il avait invité Jessica Stanley au restaurant espérant passer un moment plus intime avec elle par la suite. J'avais espéré qu'il passe la soirée avec moi mais je ne lui avais rien dit. N'ayant rien de prévu ce soir-là, je me couchais de bonne heure.

Je dormais quand je sentis une main presser mon sein droit sous mon t-shirt et des lèvres sur mon cou.

**-Edward, je dors…**

**-Plus maintenant.**

**-Je suis fatigué je veux dormir. **

**-Tu es sûre ? **Me demanda-t-il en me mettant sur le dos avant de me surplomber.

**-Oui. **Il passa sa main dans mon pantalon de pyjama et caressa ma fente.

**-Tu es déjà mouillée… je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi.**

Sans attendre une réponse de ma part il descendit mon pantalon et mis sa tête entre mes jambes, il ne m'avait jamais fait ce genre de caresse, sa langue s'insinua dans mon vagin avant d'atteindre mon clitoris qu'il suça et aspira, au même moment trois de ses doigts entrèrent en moi.

Quand il remarqua que j'étais au bord de l'extase, il arrêta alors que je grognais de mécontentement. Il retira rapidement son pantalon et son boxer avant d'attraper un préservatif dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il le plaça avant d'entrer d'un coup de rein habile dans mon antre.

Encore une fois mon orgasme était proche et il sortit de moi, je le regardais sans comprendre.

**-Tourne-toi et mets-toi à quatre pattes. **Me dit-il la voix hachée.

Sans attendre je m'exécutais et il me pénétra à nouveau. Cette position était encore meilleure, il allait plus loin en moi et je le sentais me remplir complètement. Il mit ses mains sur mon ventre et me redressa avant de prendre mes seins en coupes et de les malaxer et de tirer mes pointes durcies. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, il en profita pour lécher mon cou avant d'attraper mes hanches et d'accélérer le rythme.

Quand l'orgasme prit possession de nos corps nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit. Nous restions là l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire alors qu'il caressait tendrement mon dos nu. Je commençais à me rendormir quand Edward ce releva.

**-Je vais prendre une douche.**

**-Ok.**

**-Tu voudrais… m'accompagner ?**

**-Je… ok.**

Il me prit la main et nous dirigea vers la salle de bain, il nous entraina sous la douche et à force de caresses il me refit sienne contre la paroi avant de me laver et je fis pareil pour lui. Une fois douchés nous retournâmes nous coucher dans mon lit, je me blottis dans ses bras avant de m'endormir.

Trois jours plus tard j'étais en train de faire tranquillement mes devoirs quand Edward déboula en boxer et essoufflé dans ma chambre.

**-Bella… une capote…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Donne-moi une capote, s'il te plait j'en ai plus.**

**-Tu te fous de moi là ? **

**-J'ai pas le temps-là, t'en a une ou pas ?**

**-Dans mon tiroir. **Lui dis-je simplement.

**-Merci, t'es géniale. **Me dit-il avant de sortir en courant de ma chambre après avoir pris le préservatif dans le tiroir.

Au dîner ce soir-là je ne dis pas un mot, ni aux parents ni à Edward, celui-ci essaya d'engager la conversation mais je l'ignorais.

**- Ca ne va pas ma chérie ? **Me demanda ma mère.

**-Non je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais aller me coucher. **Dis-je en me levant.

**-Mais tu n'as rien avalé.**

**-Je n'ai pas faim.**

**-Carlisle va t'ausculter.**

**-C'est pas la peine, je suis juste fatiguée et barbouillée ça va vite passer.**

Je sortis de la pièce et rejoignis rapidement ma chambre. Sans attendre je me jetais sur mon lit et fondis en larmes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais si malheureuse et pourquoi j'en voulais autant à Edward et ça me rendait encore plus mal.

Deux coups furent frappés à ma porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

**-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? **Me demanda Edward en me caressant les cheveux. Je le repoussais et m'éloignais à l'autre bout du lit. **J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**-Edward, laisse-moi tranquille.**

**-Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe.**

**-Rien.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**-J'en sais rien, d'accord ! **M'énervais-je. **Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis malheureuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça fait tellement mal !**

**-Qu'est-ce qui fait mal, Bella ?**

**-Toi… **Chuchotais-je alors que mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

**-Moi ?**

**-Oui toi, toi qui viens me voir seulement quand personne d'autre ne veut coucher avec toi, toi qui drague toutes ces filles devant moi alors que tu fais comme si de rien n'était entre nous, toi qui viens me voir pour me demander une capote parce que tu vas en baiser une autre ! Je ne veux plus être la roue de secours, Edward !**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?**

**-J'en sais rien ! **Criais-je.

**-Arrête de crier, parle-moi…Es-tu amoureuse de moi, Bella ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… mais ça me fait mal là, quand je sais que tu es avec une autre. **Je posais ma main à hauteur de mon cœur.

**-Tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite Bella. J'aurais tout arrêté. **Je le regardais pleine d'espoir. **Je n'aurais pas continué à coucher avec toi, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible entre nous.**

**-Je … pourquoi ?**

**-On a vécu comme frère et sœur depuis qu'on est petit.**

**-Je ne suis pas ta sœur ! On a couché ensemble.**

**-C'est toi qui voulait, qui m'a dit que personne ne le saurait. Bella… **Soupira-t-il. **Tu sais que je tiens à toi, mais…**

**-J'ai compris…laisse-moi seule maintenant s'il te plaît.**

Les semaines suivantes Edward faisait toujours comme si tout allait bien, il essayait de me faire rire passait encore du temps avec moi mais tout en étant un peu plus distant. Nous faisions toujours des soirées dvd mais nous nous installions à chaque fois à l'autre bout du lit et il évitait de s'endormir pour ne pas passer la nuit avec moi et si nous étions dans sa chambre il me déposait dans mon lit.

Plus les jours passaient, plus j'étais malheureuse. J'étais de plus en plus amoureuse de lui, je pleurais à chaque fois qu'il était de sortie. Bien sûr il ne me disait plus qu'il allait voir une fille mais je n'étais pas idiote. Ne supportant plus cette situation je décidais de demander à ma mère de partir vivre chez mon père.

**-Je ne comprends pas, tu ne te plais plus ici ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ça maman, je… c'est compliqué.**

**-Tu l'aime, pas vrai ?**

**-De qui tu parles ?**

**-D'Edward. **Je la regardais nerveuse. **J'ai bien vu ton changement depuis quelques temps, tu étais tellement heureuse quand Edward était dans les parages et dès qu'une fille s'approchait de lui tu t'assombrissais. Et depuis quelques semaines tu n'es plus la même avec lui, tu l'évites en quelque sorte et tu as l'air tellement malheureuse. **J'éclatais en sanglots.** Oh ma chérie, ça va aller. Est-ce qu'il est au courant au moins. ** J'hochais la tête.

**-Il m'a dit qu'on avait vécu comme frère et sœur.**

**-Je pense qu'il a plutôt peur de nos réactions à Carliste et à moi.**

**-Je ne pense pas, regarde-moi et regarde le, c'est si évident qu'il ne veut pas de moi.**

**-Crois-moi ma puce tu es magnifique et n'importe quel garçon dirait la même chose, même Edward. Vous avez toujours eut un lien spécial tous les deux et je suis sûre que ses sentiments pour toi ont aussi évolués seulement lui ne l'a pas encore remarqué.**

Deux semaines plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre en train de finir ma valise. Le lendemain ma mère me conduirait chez mon père. Edward entra et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

**-Alors tu pars. **Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

**-Oui.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Edward, ça me semble évident.**

**-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix.**

**-On a toujours le choix.**

**-Pas moi, crois-moi c'est mieux que je parte.**

**-Pour qui ?**

**-Pour moi et… pour toi.**

**-Pas pour moi.**

**-Arrête, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça.**

**-Alors ne pars pas.**

**- **Je soupirais…**On se verra les week-ends. **

Il se leva et attrapa mes mains qui continuaient à mettre mes vêtements dans ma valise. Il me retourna de sorte à ce que je sois face à lui et me regarda dans les yeux.

**-Reste.**

**-Non.**

**-Reste. **Chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

**-Pourquoi ? **Dis-je sur le même ton une boule dans la gorge.

**-Parce que je… je t'aime. **Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Allongés dans mon lit, nus. Moi blottie dans ses bras, lui jouant avec mes doigts il me chuchota.

**-Alors, tu restes ? **Je rigolais avant de l'embrasser.

**-Oui.**

**-Je t'aime. **Me dit-il sur les lèvres.

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

**-Bon les amoureux, quand vous aurez fini vos batifolages et que vous serez rhabillés, venez manger.**

**-Carlisle ! **S'indigna ma mère.

Nous rigolâmes avant de nous rhabiller pour les rejoindre.

_Merci à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki **__pour son aide et sa rapidité._

_Si l'envie vous en dit laissez-moi une petite review._

_A bientôt._


End file.
